unwanted chemistry
by nerd314314
Summary: Mokuba's chemistry teacher seems nice. But she want something from Mokuba. will the teacher be stopped? Mokuba is 15 and Téa Gardner is 18. contains one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner(Mokuba has the feelings) . I do not own yugioh . sorry for errors. Remember, if someone is harassing or trying make you do something, call the cops or someone you trust. Rated M for themes .


Mokuba was in chemistry class. Every male was staring at the sexy 45 year old female teacher excluding Mokuba. The teacher's name was Mrs. cloak. She had blonde hair. she wears a red sexy dress. Every boy in the class had a crush on her excluding Mokuba. Mrs. cloak was married but she did not like her marriage. Mrs. cloak said " It's test time.". Mrs. cloak passed the test out and gave a weird look at Mokuba. Mokuba was thinking " why is she looking at me weird?". After 15 minutes everyone got done with the test. Mrs. Cloak said " Everyone failed the test excluding Mokuba. Mokuba made a 98 on the chemistry test". The other students was like "how?". Mokuba said " I studied hard.". The female students said " you are so cute and smart. I wish I was your boyfriend.". Mokuba said " thanks, but I don't wanna be with your girls in romantic way. Is that okay?". The female students said " of course, Mokuba!". Chemistry class ended. Mrs. Cloak said " Mokuba kaiba, stay after class! I already called your biology teacher! I have planning for 2nd period. So we can talk.". Mokuba said "ok".

Mrs. cloak said " sit on my teacher desk!". Mokuba said "ok" not knowing she really wanted. " I want you.,Mokuba I locked the door ." Mrs. cloak said. Mokuba said " what you mean?, Mrs. cloak. " . Mrs. cloak explained what she want. Meanwhile at Biology class, Téa Gardner , yugi and Joey was working on a project which Mokuba already gotten done a day ago. Téa Gardner said " I feel something is wrong.". Joey said " what you mean?". Téa Gardner said " Mokuba been gone too long. He been in Mrs. cloak's room for 35 minutes after class.". Yugi said " probably talking about his good grades." Joey said " most likely yeah and I would be lucky to spend time with Mrs. cloak. she is so hot.". Téa Gardner gave Joey a stare. Téa Gardner said " You are most likely right, yugi. If he don't come soon, someone need to check on him." A girl said in class said " oh, Téa Gardner cares for her boyfriend, Mokuba!". Téa Gardner said " we are not a couple. we are just friends . " to the girl. The girl then turned back on work .

Meanwhile back at Mokuba and Mrs. cloak, Mokuba said " I can't do that, it's wrong.". Mrs. cloak said " why?". Mokuba said " It's illegal and You would be cheating on your husband. I like someone else. Even though my relationship is one sided . I love her so I can't do this.". Mrs. cloak said " forget about her" while rubbing Mokuba's chest making Mokuba awkward. Mokuba said " this feels wrong." Mrs. cloak then touch Mokuba in a more inapporite way. Mokuba said " this is wrong! I am leaving!" . Mokuba was about to walk out until she grabbed his belt while she took off her dress.. Mokuba said " stop this please. You can go to prison for this!". Mrs. cloak said " I will not go to prison that long. Everyone will belive me that you wanted it.". "wrong!" a couple of voices said. " what going on?!" Mrs. cloak said. Then a lot of cops and Téa Gardner took the locked door down. " you are going to jail, Mrs. Cloak!" the cops and Téa Gardner said with angry voice. " It was suppose to be impossible to stop me! How did you know my plan? I cut off the phone calling service." . " Mokuba took and record proof and texted me the proof of the inapporite things you did to Mokuba and also he told me to call the cops and call seto kaiba!" Téa Gardner said to . " oh shit kaiba is his brother!" Mrs. cloak said. The rest of the Biology class was thinking what happened to Mokuba and Téa Gardner. Everyone in the Biology class including the teacher rushed to Mrs. cloak 's chemistry room. When everyone got there and they was in shock to see Mrs. cloak in handcuffs. The cops said " you are under arrest for a lot of sexual charges!". Yugi said " what's going on?". Kaiba walked in and screamed " Mrs. cloak, stay away from my brother or else!". The cops took Mrs. cloak away. " Thanks for saving me from that creep, Téa Gardner." Mokuba said . Téa Gardner said " no problem! ". Kaiba said to everyone " If this school talk about this story and make Mokuba awkward, I will sue this school.". Mokuba said " Do i have to stay at school today? I don't want the attention.". Kaiba said " you can go home. I can see people staring at you. Téa Gardner, can you keep a eye on Mokuba since I have meeting in 3 hours and I can't cancel it ". Téa Gardner said " I can.". Mokuba and Téa Gardner logged out of school. Everyone else walked back to class.

Mrs. cloak was found guilty on all charges. she had to serve 20 years in prison and she was required to enter in the sex offender registry. she could never get a job ever again.


End file.
